One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure
|jname = ワンピース ロマンスドーン 冒険の夜明け |rname = Wanpīsu: Romansu Dōn Bōken no Yoake |ename = |developer = Namco Bandai |publisher = |release = JP: December 20, 2012 (PSP); August 8, 2013 (3DS) NA: February 11, 2014 (3DS); EU: November 29, 2013 (3DS) |image = |platform = PSP; 3DS |genre = RPG }} One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure is a video game that was released on the Sony PlayStation Portable. It starts from the East Blue Saga and covers up to the Marineford Arc. Gameplay The gameplay style is similar to that of other RPGs. Players can use action commands during battle to make their attacks more powerful. It is also turn-based. It uses turn-based battles and action commands that help guide the player. The player commands the protagonist Luffy and other characters that are in his crew. The characters level up, and the player can strengthen attacks by obtaining points. All characters and enemies are from the One Piece series and play the same roles as seen in the source material. Cutscenes are told in a manga style. Thirty minutes of brand-new anime was included. People who pre-ordered the game received a map for the special quest with Aokiji as seen in One Piece Film Z. A port of the game on the Nintendo 3DS console was announced in 2013. In November 2013, the game was released in Europe for the 3DS. In February 2014, it was released in North America. The game was released in physical form and as a download game on the Nintendo eShop. The 3DS version also has a limited edition release that includes the game itself in a special holographic package. Characters Playable *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook *Portgas D. Ace NPC *Edward Newgate *Boa Hancock *Emporio Ivankov *Crocodile *Jinbe *Bentham *Buggy Boss Common Enemies *Marines *Pirates *Arlong Pirates *Alabasta Royal Guards *Franky Family *Just Eleven Jurymen *Zombies *Impel Down Guards Locations *Foosha Village *Shells Town Marine Base *Orange Town *Syrup Village *Baratie *Arlong Park *Drum Island *Alabasta *Water 7 *Enies Lobby *Thriller Bark *Impel Down *Marineford Cutscenes The game contains a reanimated version of important scenes of the anime up to the Marineford Arc. * Luffy sailing after defeating the Lord of the Coast. * Usopp's farewell to the Usopp Pirates. * Roronoa Zoro's claiming to never lose again after his defeat against Dracule Mihawk. * Krieg's defeat against Luffy. * Sanji's goodbye to Zeff and Baratie. * Nami's request of help to Luffy. * Arlong's defeat against Luffy. * Wapol's defeat against Luffy. * Luffy ordering Chopper to join the crew. * Pell's sacrifice to save Alabasta from Crocodile's bomb. * Crocodile's defeat against Luffy. * The Straw Hat Pirates' farewell to Nefertari Vivi and Karoo. * Nico Robin's claim to want to live in Enies Lobby. * Rob Lucci's defeat against Luffy. * The funeral of Going Merry. * Franky joining the Straw Hat Pirates. * The last scene of the Duel at Banaro Island. * Oars' defeat against the Straw Hat Pirates. * Gecko Moria's defeat against Luffy. * Brook joining the Straw Hat Pirates. * Monkey D. Luffy's punch to Monkey D. Garp in the Battle of Marineford. * Portgas D. Ace being saved by Monkey D. Luffy and Galdino. * Portgas D. Ace's death. References Site Navigation es:Romance Dawn: Amanecer de una aventura (Videojuego) Category:Video Games